You Make Me Laugh
by Windy City Dreamer
Summary: It starts with the flip of a hat. Just a short, little Sandleish one shot inspired by Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye.


You Make Me Laugh

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI. All mistakes are mine.**

**A/N: This is a short Sandle-ish fic inspired by the episode Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye. Just a fluffy little one shot that's been floating around my head since Thursday and wouldn't let me rest (or write anything else) until I got it out. Hope you like it.**

Sara was headed for the locker room and straight home after that. No overtime for her, thank you. Her bed was calling her, and what a siren song it sang.

She reached the doorway of the locker room and paused when she noticed Greg already inside. From the angle at which she was standing, she could easily see him without him seeing her.

She watched as he pulled a hat from his locker and flipped it back over his wrist before placing it on his head. She grinned and was still grinning when he rounded the corner and finally caught sight of her.

"Hey, Sara," he said with an impish smile, pulling the headphones for his IPod from his ears.

"Hey yourself." She lifted her chin in the direction of his hat. "Nice trick."

"Oh," his smile went slightly sheepish. "You saw that, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was...cute," she said with a half smile.

Greg dropped his gaze, sheepish grin still in place, a tinge of color staining his cheeks.

"You're really into this whole Rat Pack thing, aren't you, Greg?"

He met her gaze and gave her his trademark grin. "Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be? The glamour, the people," he reached up, tilting the hat so that it was cocked more to the right and slightly forward so that it shaded one eye. "The intrigue," he said, casting a mysterious edge to his voice and raising the still visible eyebrow.

Sara laughed. "Oh, yeah. And you, Greg, are all about the intrigue."

"I am a man of many mysteries, Dollface."

"Dollface?" she laughed again. "I'll let that slide this time. But only today."

"Oh? Why so generous?"

She smiled at him a moment before speaking. "Let's just say, I'm in a good mood."

"Ok. I'll work with that. Can I push that generosity and good moodand offer to walk you to your car?"

She eyed him with a smirk, "...Ok. Just let me get my stuff."

Greg nodded and leaned against the wall while Sara grabbed her coat and bag.

"Let's go," she said and together they walked from the locker room.

"Hey, Sara?" Greg spoke up as they made their way down the hall.

"Yes, Greg?"

"Can I ask why you're in such a good mood?"

She thought about it a moment before she shrugged. "I don't really know. Just am, I guess."

"Well, whatever's the reason, I hope it sticks around. I like seeing you happy."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Greg. That means a lot."

"You're welcome...Dollface."

She laughed. "Ok, the first time was pushing it, Greg."

"Yeah, but you laughed. It's worth the risk."

They exchanged a glance and a smile and walked out the doors of the lab to the parking lot. Sara's car was relatively close to the front door and they soon stood beside it in the surprisingly empty lot.

"Thanks for walking me to my car, Greg. Very gentlemanly of you."

He tipped his hat. "Anything for the lady."

She grinned and shook her head. "See you, Greg."

"Bye Sara. See you later."

She gave him a little wave and turned to her car. She paused with her key in the lock and turned around.

"Hey, Greg?"

He stopped and turned back. "Yeah?"

She walked the few paces to where he stood and planted a light kiss on his mouth.

He looked surprised when she pulled back. "What was that for?" he asked, an adorable note of confusion in his tone.

Sara shrugged "That was because..." She paused and gave him a grin. "Because you make me laugh."

A wide grin spread over his face. "Gonna have to do that more often."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Bye, Greg,"she said and headed back to her car.

He shook his head, a smile still on his lips. "Bye, Sara."

He really would have to make her laugh more often.

**A/N2: That has been irking me since the scene when Greg made Sara laugh (twice, I might add) and I realized that we haven't seen her laugh, and I mean really laugh, not just a haha, in a very long while. The last time I recall was in Stalker, but I may be wrong. So, yeah, that's about it. Hope Iat least got a smile out of you. Review if the spirit moves you and I promise, they'll be much appreciated.**


End file.
